


One scientific mishap, and hours later I'm sewing a costume.

by Quoshara



Series: Bits and bits and bits. (Prompt fics in various fandoms) [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Conventions, Gen, Murder, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/pseuds/Quoshara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever easy, is it?  Least of all murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One scientific mishap, and hours later I'm sewing a costume.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michael of STPMA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michael+of+STPMA).



The body stretched out over the overly loud hotel carpet wasn't nearly as broken looking as you would have expected after a forty foot drop. No bones awkwardly poking out, nor enormous splats of blood changing the bright emerald and rose to dull reddish brown. He wondered if the spandex had anything to do with it, holding all the broken bits together in a more coherent whole.

"No Hulk around to save him from his fall…" 

"What's that?" Lewis asked, his eyes narrowing as he turned toward Mike Maxwell, the event organizer.

"Sorry, nothing…." The man twitched uncomfortably, looking a bit pale. "It's just that he's dressed as Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye? Like Natty Bumpo and "Last of the Mohicans"?" 

"No, sir. " Hathaway corrected him. "I believe that Hawkeye is a comic superhero."

"Yes," Maxwell nodded. "He jumps from high places, occasionally…trusting in the other Avengers to catch him before he hits the ground."

"He jumped?"

Hathaway shook his head, "No. By all accounts he was pushed. We have several witnesses."

"You have a description and all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Should be easy enough to round him up then, yeah?"

"Not exactly, sir." Hathaway looked a bit sheepish. "The eyewitness statements all identify the person that pushed him as Spiderman."

From where Lewis was standing looking out over the crowd of convention-goers, he could see at least six people wearing some interpretation of a Spiderman costume. 

"Well, crap," he muttered under his breath. "Alright Sergeant, you know the drill, grab a couple of constables and start sorting them out. All the Spidermen..er…people---"

He stopped there, noticing that at least two of the Spidermen were most definitely female.

"—People in Spiderman costumes, are to be brought to that room other there." Lewis pointed. 

"Yes, sir."

Lewis shook his head, "Would have been much simpler if it had been Desperate Dan or Beano. Those were good comics….and no masks."

"Can't compete with rocket launchers and being able to fly, I suppose." Hathaway guessed.

"Yeah, well, mutant powers or not…One of them is a murderer and it's our job to find out who."

"Yes, sir…. _It's clobberin' time._ "

 

~~~fin~~~

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was - Lewis and Hathaway, murder at a comic convention.
> 
> (not betaed, or Brit-picked, so please feel free to point out any major errors)


End file.
